The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to varying the focal length of optics to enhance the images.
Virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. For example, stereoscopic images can be displayed on an electronic display inside the headset to simulate the illusion of depth and head tracking sensors can be used to estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. Such a simulation, however, can cause visual fatigue and nausea resulting from an inability of existing headsets to correctly render or otherwise compensate for vergence and accommodation conflicts.